Erica Shine
Erica Shine is a new recruit to the Joined Services Agency introduced in the second edition of JSA: The World. She along with Naomi Tsukiyo and Rachel Micmiry joined a few months subsequent to the Day of Rebirth, in hopes to not only become put their newfound powers into good use, but to also become great heroines of fame and recognition. Personality Erica is your typical, "by the book" individual, who's demonstrably the most studious out of the three new recruits. Usually standing out as the most calm, cool and collected of her entire team, Erica is usually pictured as the group's "voice of reason," as the team normally relies on her for all important decision making. Many would consider Erica as the ideal teacher, far beyond her years. Even other members of JSA, like Justin remark at how clever Erica truly is -especially when it comes to tactical, battle strategies when powerful foes like Clouse's Upgrade. Role In Story Erica-alongside her colleagues: Rachel and Naomi, are first seen on their guard mission duty to ensure that no strange intruders infiltrate the St.Bronco Resort, as their team leader: Leonard Placido, supervises what goes on in the area. However, a trio of replicas known as the Filii Nihilum invaded the resort, led by Hypnos to test the limits of the JSA members who defeated the Mubarak awhile back. Hypnos alone challenges Erica's entire group, as Ignis and Aqua venture into other nearby areas to wreak avoc searching for certain JSA members. This one-sided battle of course ended with Hypnos singlehandedly rendering the entire team unconscious using his sleep inducing powers. Afterwards, both he and his group easily make their way into the resort and use their deadly powers to cause widespread mayhem throughout the resort, thus causing Erica and her team to evidently fail their mission. Both Erica and her group aren't seen or mentioned until Peon is assigned by Aso Mubarak to capture JSA members as hostiges in exchange that JSA would return Nephthys back to the Mubarak. This inexperienced group -once again, is forced to fight another powerful foe that now results in them getting captured and held for ransom. The group would've stayed in danger, had not it been for their captor's chronic cluelessness and nabbing Justin McDonald instead of Nephthys (who was clearly right beside him while they were walking). Sometime after Nephthys and the rest of JSA arrive to the Mubarak's secret hideout, Justin finally convinces Peon to join JSA's cause as he -in turn, releases Erica and the rest of her group from their cells and escapes the hideout with them. However, Justin, Peon, along with Erica and her group are all stopped by Clouse's upgrade and an inevitable, one-sided battle ensues. Right when it seemed that the upgrade was going to destroy Erica along with everyone else, Aso along with JSA and Mubarak members alike breakup the battle -resulting in Clouse's upgraded going off on his own and everyone else taking the wounded back to safety. Once everyone got healed and departed, Peon followed Erica and her group back to JSA, when he began to join the ranks as a new recruit to work beside his new comrades. Powers and Abilities *'Astral Manipulation: '''Erica has the unique ability of being able to manipulate extraterrestial matter and energy. Akin to solar and lunar manipulation, Astral manipulation allows Erica to spacial energy as well as form small, shooting stars to fight in battle. *'Astral Empowerment''' *'Astral Flow' *'Shooting Star Projectiles' Category:Female Category:Secondary Characters Category:Second Edition Characters Category:JSA Category:Active Category:New Recruits